1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garment covers. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of garment covers adaptable to a conventional garment hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to provide adequate covers for protecting garments from dust and dirt while they are being stored. However, none of the prior art garment covers include pockets for organizing and storing accessories such as neckties, earrings, necklaces, hosiery, scarves, belts, etc. Consumers traditionally use conventional wire or plastic coat hangers to hang garments, and accessories such as neckties etc. are often draped loosely over the horizontal bar of the hanger. However, not only are such hangers inadequate for keeping dust and dirt off the garments, they are also an inadequate means for retaining accessories on the hangers.
The following twelve (12) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,166 issued to Hultquist on Nov. 27, 1934 for "Service Hanger" (hereafter "the Hultquist Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,138 issued to Zetlin on Jun. 29, 1937 for "Garment Hanger" (hereafter "the Zetlin Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,195 issued to Kleist on Jul. 21, 1953 for "Apparel Holder For Coat Hangers" (hereafter "the Kleist Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,056 issued to Taff on Mar. 27, 1962 for "Garment Hanger Cover" (hereafter "the Taff Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,428 issued to Cree on Nov. 12, 1963 for "Garment Cover" (hereafter "the Cree Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,044 issued to Verdile on Feb. 5, 1974 for "Garment Hangers" (hereafter "the Verdile Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,235 issued to Levy et al. on Feb. 11, 1975 for "Garment-Containing Bags" (hereafter "the Levy Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,911 issued to Sumitomo on Aug. 11, 1981 for "Combined Hanger And Bag For A Hanger Bag" (hereafter "the Sumitomo Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,651 issued to Spies on Nov. 4, 1986 for "Clothes Hanger With Concealable Storage Compartment" (hereafter "the Spies Patent").
10. Belgian Patent No. 507,490 (hereafter "the Belgian Patent").
11. French Patent No. 1,548,320 (hereafter "the French Patent").
12. German Patent No. 546,235 (hereafter "the German Patent").
The Kleist Patent discloses an apparel holder for coat hangers. It includes an article holding member formed from a single sheet of cardboard. The upper portion of the sheet is rolled from its edge to form a stiff tube for supporting the remainder of the sheet in a vertical hanging position from the bar of the hanger. The vertical hanging portion of the sheet is provided with a series of horizontal cuts and vertical cuts which form a series of spring tabs and openings. The necktie and belt are inserted through the openings to be hung on the sheet.
The Taff Patent discloses a garment hanger cover. The garment cover is designed to encase completely the body of the hanger using a minimum of paper in the construction of the hanger cover.
The Cree Patent discloses a garment cover. It includes a body member which has a main center panel, a first side panel which is integrally connected to the main center panel along a fold line and a second side panel which is integrally connected to the main center panel along a fold line. A securing tongue is provided to attach the first side panel with the second side panel to complete the garment cover.
The Levy Patent discloses a garment-containing bag. It includes a roll of garment bags disposed on a roller from which a continuous supply of bags are withdrawn.
The Sumitomo Patent discloses a combined hanger and bag. The hanger is constructed of two congruent parallel sections, with a hook which is secured thereto. The bag is provided with reinforcements that are secured between the two parallel frame sections.
The Spies Patent discloses a clothes hanger. The hanger includes a housing extending lengthwise and supported by the ends of the arch portion of the hanger.
The Hultquist Patent discloses a service hanger. It includes a storage receptacle made of a metal container which is connected to a coat hanger by chains.
The Zetlin Patent discloses a garment hanger. It includes a hanger adapted to a cylindrical tubular member.
The Verdile Patent discloses a garment hanger. It includes a compartment for moth crystals, deodorant tables, and the like.
The Belgian Patent, as disclosed from the figures shows a clothes hanger having a bar extending lengthwise under the hanger.
The French Patent, as disclosed from the figures shows a clothes hanger which has a clothes storage compartment formed in the arch portion of the hanger.
The German Patent, as disclosed from the figures shows a clothes hanger with a garment bag suspended from the horizontal bar of the hanger.
None of the prior art patents disclose a garment cover with a multiplicity of pockets for organizing and housing small articles such as neckties, earrings, necklaces, hosiery, scarves, belts, etc., so that the wardrobe will be organized. Therefore, it is highly desirable to design an outfit organizer cover with a multiplicity of pockets which can be used with a conventional hanger and has an effective design and construction for housing small articles.